Movie Premieres and Morning Sex
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Using character from The Future Keeps Rollins Series(you don't have to read that to understand this one-shot, It's PWP). Dean decides to take his best friend Leena to the movie premiere of Lockdown. Too tired to continue where they started last night Leena treats Dean to a breakfast he'll never forget. For xCenationNative


Dean stared in the full length mirror and scowled. Sure he looked fucking sexy in his suit but this wasn't him. He was uncomfortable, not only in the way he was dressed but also because in a few hours he would have to watch himself on the big screen. It was going to be so fucking weird...

He checked his watch against and sighed. Leena had been taking forever to get dressed. _Women..._

"Lee! Are you ready or what?! The limo is downstairs already!" he called out to her.

Leena stepped out from the bathroom, gathering the skirt of her evening gown so she could make her way over to Dean. "Well, what do you think?"

Dean soft blue eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen her look so beautiful-no scratch that-gorgeous. There was lace circling her neck that draped down into a halter to meet a sweetheart neckline boddess that cinched her waist. The lace also trailed up her supple thighs to pair with the sparkling black trail behind her. Her hair was done up in a high bun above her head (a la Lana) and her full lips coated in a matte red lipstick that made them irresistable. "Dude..."

Leena blushed and shoved him playfully. "Shut up, asshole. We're going to be late to the premiere!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. "You look fucking gorgeous."

Her hazel eyes looked everywhere but at him. It was the first time she was really at a lost for words. She simply mumbled a small thank you, too embarrassed to even look the man in the eye. Dean kept his arm tight around her waist to help her down the hallway to the elevator of the hotel.

"I've never walked a red carpet before." She confessed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I've only walked the Hall of Fame one. It's really not a big deal."

The pair stepped into the empty elevator and Dean pressed the button to the lobby. "Are you nervous though? I mean, you're going to see yourself on the big screen. It must be exciting!"

He made a face that showed his discomfort. "Weirded out is more like it. It's gonna be...one hell of an experience I'll tell you that. But it's not like I'm going to become to next Brad Pitt or something. And it's only a WWE film so don't expect that much from it."

Leena chuckled and gripped his tie gently. "Tell me you still kept that cop outfit. I've been dying for you to arrest me."

Dean licked his lips and smirked. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how well you behave tonight." he grabbed her ass and gave her cheeks a rough squeeze.

"Oh shit..." She stated.

"What?"

"I should've peed before we left."

"For fuck's sake girl. You have the bladder of a damn squirrel!"He sighed.

"C'mon! You need to help me get out of this dress! I can't do it by myself!" She huffed out of the elevator and made a beeline towards the hotel bathroom.

Dean rubbed her freshly shaven chin before slapping himself across the cheek. _Patience Dean...Patience._

* * *

"Oh I feel so fancy! Look at everyone! They look so pretty!" Leena gasped as she gazed at the other WWE superstars around the red carpet. Dean grabbed her arm and seized her before she could go running off.

"Stop acting like a damn child! We need to walk this way." he commanded.

"Since when did you become an adult?! I'm trying to have fun!...Are you really freaking out that much?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I am. And you're not really helping my damn nerves."

She chuckled and patted the crotch of his dress pants quickly. "Why didn't you say something in the limo? I could've really calmed you down."

He growled softly in her ear. "Don't get me started girl. You'll be in those handcuffs soon enough."

"Yes, sir Mr. Ambrose, sir." She sauntered ahead of him pausing every so often when a photographer asked her to pose. Dean followed her and held her hand which only garnered the attention of the reporters. They got bombarded with questions of "were they dating?" and whatnot. Leena just shrugged and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. "Why don't you dowse the fire for them? Give them a nice interview, Deanie weenie."

He let go of her and rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you call me that."

Nonetheless he made his way over to the reporters as he was actually required to answer some of them, for the publicity and whatnot. Though he was trying to concentrate his eyes kept darting over to look at Leena. He couldn't help himself. She was everything he wanted and he was determined to get it.

* * *

"I can't even look anymore..." Dean whispered, averting his gaze from the big screen he was on. Everyone had gathered in the theatre to watch his acting debut. He was surprised he lasted 20 minutes watching himself. It was longer than he had expected. Leena hushed him, her eyes glued to the screen. Apparently his shirtless sex scene had garnered all of her attention. She didn't want to miss a single detail.

"Goddamn..." She bit her lip and fanned herself.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "You like watching me with other women?"

"Pfft, boy I ain't paying attention to that bitch. I'm focused on these." She gave his biceps a hard squeeze. "You look really hot as a cop. I could watch you in that little outfit all damn day."

Dean leaned in a little closer and placed a tender kiss on her neck. "Damn I didn't think you'd like it that much." He nipped at her jugular before sucking on it slowly. Leena tried to hold back to soft moan that escaped her lips.

"It's fucking sexy, Dean. I can't help myself." She liked her lips and tried to steady her breathing. Dean continued his bites until he caught her earlobe.

"If you didn't look so gorgeous I'd be mad that i couldn't slip my hand underneath that dress of yours and finger fuck you with everyone around us."

He heard her breath hitch as she pulled away slightly, trying to regain her composure. He chuckled darkly to himself, proud that he had effectively used his teasing skills once again. Women would always become putty in his hands. He glanced down at her lap, watching her squirm in her seat.

"Asshole..." she scoffed.

Dean wrapped his hand in hers and smirked. "Only and hour and a half left, babe."

* * *

By the time they got back to the hotel the pair realized that they were way too tried to do anything. Leena complained about how much those heels were hurting her feet and Dean just wanted to rip off his clothes and forget about the night. Both helped each other out of their dress clothes and laid naked on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dude, I'm tired as fuck." She said, pulling the covers over them.

"Don't even get me started. Wake me up in twenty years." He replied, lazily draping an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you want to get up tomorrow morning." Her little quip was gone unnoticed as Dean instantly fell into a deep lull.

Leena smiled, kissed his forehead and cuddled closer to him. The only time he would allow her to cuddle after all was when he was dead asleep. The next morning she arose before him, as expected and went to the small kitchen that came in the extra large hotel room. The hotels in New York were always so fancy. She had pulled on of his tshirts from his luggage and went to work making him a breakfast feast he'd never forget. She was feeling a little generous and wanted to reward her little movie star.

"Hey, fucktard!" She said landing a hard smack to his bare ass with a spatula. "Wake up!"

Dean groaned and swatted at her, willing she'd just go away and let him sleep. But he was only greeted with another hard slap to his ass. He slammed his hand down onto the bed and sat up, casting an icy blue stare at her.

"What the fuck are you doing waking me up so damn early?!" he growled.

"You're gonna say that to the girl that just cooked you pancakes? Besides, it's 2 in the afternoon."

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her. "Since when the fuck are you little Ms. Wifey? Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

She looked down at the faded band. "Yeah, so?"

"Off. Now." he commanded, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling her closer.

"Why? Want me to take care of your morning wood already?" she teased. He didn't want her to get naked for the sake of fucking. He hated when women wore his shirts, complaining that they always ended up smelling like them.

"Take off the shirt before you make it smell." Dean scoffed and continued to tug at the worn fabric.

"Dude, your BO already makes it smell. I just make it smell better." She quipped. "Afraid your little dudebros in the locker room are gonna tease you about it? Or worse, that the rats will thing you're-" She pretended to gasp and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Taken?"

"Please, you know no one can tame this beast." He flexed his biceps, showing off his guns. "Not even you."

"Uh-Huh, big talk from the man that says he's in love with me. Who says I wanna tame your ass anyway? You ain't nothing special, boy."

"You want to say that to my face?" Dean stared down at her, puffing out his chest to make sure his threat wasn't taken lightly. She met his challenge with a wide smirk across her face.

"I just did, jackass." She flicked the spatula against his abs, a hard SNAP! filling the bedroom.

"Ow! You fucker!" He lunged for her but she was already bolting towards the kitchen. Dean ran after her cutting her off at the small island at the edge of the kitchen that separated it from the bedroom area. "Where ya gonna go now, huh?" He stuck out his tongue and chuckled, that crazy look coming into his eyes. Her own eyes darted to the spread she set out; pancakes complete with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. If she could get her hands on that, she'd have Dean in the palm of her hands.

"Look Dean!" She shouted, throwing the spatula in the direction of the bedroom before grabbing the whipped cream. Dean whipped his head around, following the spatula for a second before turning back to her and getting greeted with a face full of cream.

"Hah, now you know what that feels like. Not so great is it?!"

Dean's tongue trailed to the side of his mouth licking off the cream that had settled there. "Oh...it's so on."

He lunged for the bottle of chocolate syrup as she sought shelter behind the bed. "Don't you dare!" She screamed and held her can up for defense.

Dean popped the cap to the syrup bottle, just waiting for his chance to strike. "Come on out babe...I won't bite that hard."

"Liar!" She said, popping up from behind the bed and catching his chest with a stream of cream. He jumped over the small nightstand, squirting a steady stream of syrup at her. She squealed, trying to dodge her way around it but ultimately got some in her hair and on Dean's shirt.

"Look what you did!" Dean huffed, upset at the stain that was going to cause.

"Me?!You're the one squirting syrup!" She protested.

"Only because you were squirting cream at me!"

"Yeah, to get you back for waking up like a grumpy ass and not fucking me yesterday!"

Dean sucked his teeth. "Don't pretend. You were just as tired as I was! But if this is what you want-" He grabbed at his semi hard cock. "I don't have a problem giving it to you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the shirt over her head, knowing that the flash of cleavage would distract him. His eyes immediately rushed to her breast watching them break free from their cloth barrier. He gathered some of the cream from his chest onto his fingers and licked them slowly.

"Damn, I might want to give you some extra cream right now. Or maybe put some icing on your cinnabon ass."

"You wish, Ambrose!" She tossed the shirt at him before pouncing onto his much larger body, both of them crashing onto the floor. "Take it!" She said squirting the whipped cream all over his hair and face. He tried to block the steady streams with his hands.

"Quit it! I give in!" He cried out, hoping his torment would stop. She chuckled and pulled her finger off the trigger.

"How do you like that?!"

"I think you should be the one covered in whipped cream." he pouted.

"Aww, you wanna lick it off my tits that bad? God you're such a pervert."

"No, of course not. I'd rather see them doused in chocolate!" Dean grabbed the bottle and squirted huge globs across her chest, watching it drip down her stomach and onto his. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. It was a mix of absolute horror, shock and anger. Not to mention the sight of the thick syrup dribbling down over her pert mounds was driving Dean crazier than he already was.

"You are gonna fucking get it, Dean. I swear!" She huffed, slapping his chest hard and making whipped cream fly around them. He winced a little at the impact then grabbed her full hips in his hand.

"Just shut up and get over here, woman. I'll get you cleaned up." He lurched her forward so that her breasts were hovering above his face and proceeded to lick the chocolate off. Each lick languid and teasing, gaining a small reaction of annoyance. Leena was the only woman he'd ever been with that hated getting her nipples played with. It was weird but it made him all the happier to do it and make her pissed off.

"You done yet?" She scoffed. Dean licked his lips and smiled up at her, whipped cream and chocolate smeared across his cheeks.

"No fucking way, I'm gonna take my time enjoying this."

"Oh really?" Dean made another attempt to go back to devouring her breasts but she kept his head at bay. "Behave, boy. Or you get nothing at all."

He puffed his lips out into a pout and sighed. "Don't do this, Leena. You look too damn delicious up there."

"I think you look pretty damn tasty yourself. I'm going to have my turn now." Dean watched as Leena leaned forward to lick the whip cream that had settled on his let out a small groan and let her have her way this time. It was really nice to have her worship his body.

"You wanna go a little lower?" he asked.

She shrugged but cautiously moved her tongue down his toned stomach, gulping down the swirl of chocolate and cream he had there. It wasn't long before Leena felt his large hand press down on her head.

"Lower, Leena. Don't tease."

She smirked up at him which only meant trouble. "Didn't I say I was going to have my turn now?" She eased her way over to his face, her legs on either side of his head as she hovered just above his lips. "Get to work, bitch."

The older man let out a growl and grabbed her hips forcefully, pressing his thumbs into her hip bones as his tongue dove into her moist cave. Leena tossed her head back and let several groans fall from her lips. The feeling of Dean's tongue inside her was incredible. It paired so well with the fresh stubble that scratched at her sensitive lips. His name escaped her as she tried to keep him as close as possible. Dean slipped his moist muscle inside her then dragged up to her swelling clit, giving it a few quick strokes, then long ones, alternating between speeds until she was practically doubled over in tried rocking her hips against him but the firm grip he had on her hips held her in place as well as drove her crazy. She was a weird kind of girl who found that her hips were one of her erogenous zone. Dean would forget about it most of the time since it was so unconventional but once his thumbs dug into her she would writhe and beg for more.

One of his hands slipped from her waist to the small of her back, pushing her down towards his cock. It pissed Leena off when he commanded her to take him in her mouth, but pushing Leena's boundaries was one of his specialties. "C'mon princess. I'll suck yours if you suck mine."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and scoffed. "You wish Ambrose. There's no way in hell I'm sucking your dick. God knows where it's been."

"It's been inside you, ya fucking skank." He slapped her ass hard which made her sit up at attention.

"Ouch! You fucking-" Leena dug her acrylic nails deep into his thigh making Dean arch towards her. She was glad she had gotten that manicure yesterday afternoon, even more grateful that she got them shaped into claws. And by the deep groan that came from the man beneath her she was sure Dean was grateful as well. He loved being scratched and bitten.

The blonde shoved her head down further. "I'm not kidding. I'll leave you here, with your pussy soaked and you begging me to fuck you. You don't know what I'm capable of."

She mocked a gasp in response. "Oh Dean! Please don't do that. It's not like I could just..." She slipped away from above his face and instead turned to sit on his chest. "Fuck myself you know." She slipped her middle finger into her mouth, popped it out to flick him off before shoving it inside her throbbing sex. Sure, masturbating wasn't ideal, especially when this fucking hunk of an idiot was laying beneath her but she was determined to show him that she would always get what she wanted.

Dean could only watch, his eyes wide and all his attention focused on the digit going in and out, in and out. His cocked ached and twitched at the glorious sight before him. No girl had ever been brave enough to jack off in front of him before. But now he could add it to his growing list of kinks. Before the finger could dive in again Dean snatched it away and slipped it into his mouth sucking all the juices off. Leena's sensual chuckle rang within his eardrums. He'd fallen for her tricks but he didn't give a single solitary fuck. He pulled her closer and drove his tongue into her once more. She gripped his hair tightly as she ground her hips into his face. "Fuck! Dean..."she moaned.

Dean's responses were muffled, his mouth completely overwhelmed with her taste. He had never craved something so much in his life. He shifted his deep blue eyes up towards her face. Seeing her eyes shut, sensual mouth open into a perfect 'O' before dragging her teeth across her bottom lip was so fucking hot. He trailed his hands upwards towards her mocha breasts, his favorite thing about her. Seth and Roman could have her ass all they wanted, he was a tits kind of guy. He gave them harsh squeezes, rubbing his thumb over her nipples. Even if they didn't satisfy her Dean loved the feeling of the dark buds between his fingers.

He parted from her lips for a second to whisper, "I could do this all damn day."

"Please do. I don't mind getting eaten out all day." She winked down at him.

But Dean pulled away. As much as he wanted to dive his tongue into her over and over his cock was way too hard for that. It was started to hurt and he wanted to bury himself deep inside his best friend. "But...this pussy needs to get fucked. Get on your knees and suck me off."

Leena let out a loud chuckle. "Hah! No fucking way."

"Literally I have no idea why you have to be such a stuck up little shit about sucking me off. I suck you off all the time." He growled.

"It's just a preference, asshole. This isn't a fanfiction, you don't always get your way. I'm not some fantasy bimbo." She spat in her hand than gripped his cock firmly, stroking up his shaft.

"You're fucking disgusting. I love it." Dean kissed her roughly as she remained reaching behind her to stroke him. Her tongue battled his, not wanting him to gain dominance just yet but that only made him kiss her harder. Her free hand crawled up to his curls and gripped them, twirling the locks around her fingers.

"Look at your fucking cock dripping already. You're such a damn pig." She smeared the small beads of pre cum that had gathered at his slit around his head and down his shaft, flicking her wrist ever so slightly in a gentle twisting motion.

"Oh yeah? Well that makes you a pig fucker." He shoved her away and walked towards his duffel bag at the foot of his bed. Leena quickly got up.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

He threw the small foil packet at her chest, watching as it bounced off and hit the floor. "Getting a rubber, dumbass." He scooped it up and set it between his teeth to rip it open.

"You little-" Leena shoved his roughly against the wall setting her knee between his legs, pressing it deep into his balls. "Don't throw shit at me."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you wanna play games little girl?" He grabbed her ass and picked her up, shoving her against the wall. A small grunt escaped her full lips making Dean rush to slip the condom onto his burdening erection. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he finally pushed his way inside. Leena cried out, arching her back off the wall.

"Fuck! Dean..."She let out a soft whimper as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He planted his hands on either side of her and pumped with all his might, dragging himself out almost all the way only to plunge back inside her. He was glad he had enough core strength to hold her weight and thrust at the same time. Gotta love Crossfit.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together and hitting the wall was music to Dean's ears. All he could do was wait, his predatory gaze locked into Leena's face, gauging her reaction to when she would finally scream his name. He wanted the whole fucking hotel to hear them. But for now he was only rewarded with curses and the glorious sight of her index and middle fingers rubbing vigorously as her swollen clit. God that drove him wild.

"You're such a good little slut, aren't you?" He muttered against her skin, licking a bit of whipped cream off her shoulder.

"Literally Dean, say one more fucking thing...I came here to get fucked not listen to you babble all goddamn day."

He growled loudly, dropping her legs to the floor and shoving her face first into the wall. She popped her ass up and kept her legs spread wide allowing him the perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of her moist lips. No more talking? Fine. He liked to get down to business anyway. He pressed her hands to the walls, keeping his chest against her back firmly. Leena tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at him. Dean knew she wanted another kiss but he deprived her of the satisfaction and instead sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She tried to keep her scream within the confines of her mouth swallowing it back with minimal sound escaping.

That pissed Dean off.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You. Scream!" he grunted as he accentuated each word with a thrust.

She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "You're gonna have to fuck me better than that then!"

More mind games, huh? He was tired of this cat and mouse game she always played with him. He was going to get his way. Dean pulled away from her body, upset that he had to leave her tightness for even just a second, but he pushed the feeling aside and receded back to his duffel bag.

"What now, Ambrose? Did I hurt...your...please tell me those are cop grade handcuffs."

"Straight from the set, bitch." he smirked. He wasn't really expecting the squeal of excitement she gave him. Bouncing over to him, she placed her hands behind her back in front of him.

"Go ahead, Officer Ambrose. Cuff me!"

He rolled his eyes and placed the metal clasps tightly around her wrist then set himself on the bed. Pulling her into his lap he gripped her legs within the crooks of his elbows, setting them towards her shoulders.

"I'm not a damn pretzel dude! Are you trying to bend me in half?!" she asked.

"Shut your fucking whore mouth." Dean slammed himself into her once more, going as fast as his hips would let him. He pounded and rammed inside her tight tunnel finally feeling some satisfaction. Her walls were clamping around him, curving around his shaft and smothering him with overwhelming pleasure.

"Holy fuck! Yes!" She cried out loud.

"Louder!"

Her voice carried louder this time, echoing off the pure white walls of the hotel room. His fingers found their way to her clit and he pulled her hair with his other hand gaining access to those lips he loved so much. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Leena broke it to announce that she was close. Dean dug his fingers into her hips, begging for her to let go. Finally she screamed his name aloud as her juices burst forth from her, dripping down to Dean's thighs beneath her.

"Holy shit! Do that again!" He said in amazement.

Leena panted hard and looked at him like he was crazy. "What? You idiot, I can't cum on command."

"Then I'll just make you do it again." He picked up where he left off rubbing her overly sensitive bud. Her toes curled in the air and she squirmed in his lap, clawing at his abs since it was the only thing her confined hands could reach.

"D-Dean!"

Her lover resumed his hip movements, driving himself as deep as he could go. His balls were already tightening waiting for that sweet release just begging to let loose inside her. But Dean held back, occupying himself with more bites to her neck and shoulder. She loved getting bitten, especially when it was harsh and left a stunning bruise behind. Leena tossed her head back onto his shoulder barely able to contain herself any further. Another stream of cum left her body, making a small puddle on the floor between Dean's feet. His blue eyes lit up again at the sight.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" He growled in her ear. Her body slumped against him as his continued grinding his hips up into her. With a final thrust his body exploded in the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. He screamed, quite possibly louder than Leena had, and slammed his hand onto her thigh in triumph.

"What the hell are you doing to me, dude?" She chuckled and gave him a tender kiss on the temple.

"Fuck if I know. You didn't tell me you could do that." he replied still out of breath.

"You never asked. I need to shower. Sticky melted whipped cream mixed with sex sweat and jizz is just...gross."

"Shut it. You complain to damn much." Dean gave her sore nub a harsh tap.

Leena yelped and squeezed her legs shut before tugging on his earring. "Oh, you're so going to fucking get it, Ambrose, I swear. This is the last time I ever do anything nice for you!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Now get up, Princess. I'm going to go eat those pancakes now."

Leena sighed and rolled her eyes as she slowly climbed of Dean on wobbly legs. "Jesus...I can barely walk. And i know that's going to go straight to your head. Shut up."

Dean only smirked and made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic fork to stab a pancake with. He shoveled one after the other into his mouth, suddenly hungry from all that work. "Damn, these are pretty fucking good!"

"Uh, duh. I made them. Of course they're good. Now, after the shower you need to put on your cop outfit." she stated.

"Well," He said, waving his fork at her. "Since you were so nice, I GUESS i can put it in for you. But I've got to warn you, my ass looks amazing in it and I don't think you're ready for this jelly."

Leena tried to stifle her laughter. "Bring it, Beyonce. I want to take a bite out of that delicious Ambooty." She emphasized her words with a false bite to the air.

"Alright but don't blame me if you have to get wheeled out of this bedroom in a wheelchair. Now get that sweet ass into the shower."

She jingled the cuffs that still bound her wrists. "Yes, Officer Ambrose, sir!"


End file.
